gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unlimited Power - The Might of the Wrath
"Of power, I could tell you much. Of the Dark Side, I could show you so much more." A nearly godlike avatar of the shadows and supremely powerful in the Dark Side, Darth Triton was born a Sith Prodigy and destined for domination by the time he was a teenager. For years and years, Triton unlocked the secrets of the Dark Side, mastering all of its combative uses with zero effort and rising above its greatest practictioners with ease. By the time he was an adult, his power was greater than even Marka Ragnos - becoming recognized as the second coming of Exar Kun the second the Sith laid eyes on him and then outgrowing even that level of power. Eventually, as Triton grew even more powerful in the Dark Side, many began to doubt the Sith Emperor's authority as the greatest Sith of all time. Below are Triton's known powers. Known Powers *Pure Dark Side Blast - An immensely rare and powerful ability considered to be the purest manifestation of the Dark Side. Being Triton's main attack, he used these Blasts to devastating effect extremely frequently. He could change the intensity of this power instantly; the weakest form being used to knock enemies unconscious and the strongest being a purple and black beam of energy that erased the victims from existence in a spectacular and horrifying fashion. He and Exar Kun were the only Sith known to use this powerful ability, but Triton was the clear master of it. *Force Lightning - The most powerful most would ever see in their lifetime. Being in its mere presence would fry the weak and leave the survivors paralyzed for the remainder of their excruciating lives. Triton's lightning exploded everything on contact, decimating starships, devastating cities, and creating pure Hell. Other long term effects included inducing Force Corruption, infecting victims with the Dark Side and slowly - or quickly - causing them to become mental slaves to Triton. *Dark Telekinesis - A master of telekinesis, Triton frequently pulled massive warships out of the sky, sometimes from orbit, or toppling buildings with a thought. *Deadly Sight - The art of channeling hatred or anger in deadly energy that is directed at one single enemy or an entire group - causing them to dissolve into nothing in a horrifying display of excruciating power. This power could sometimes be channeled immediately without the help of Dark Side emotions. *Midichlorian Manipulation - Triton is a master of manipulating the Force within his enemies. This power could be used to bolster his ally's Dark Side potential or strip targets of their connection to the Force. *Mental Power - Rivaling the Emperor in power, Triton could reduce even the mightiest foes to wimpering cowards, corrupt the most willful to his cause, or simply remove their wills to live or even erase memories. Triton used this power from across the galaxy. *Force Choke - Triton used his power to master his ability. He could kill most instantly by envisioning a giant hand squeezing his enemy's hearts and causing fatal heart attacks. Other internal organs would also regularly be crushed. This ability could be used at great ranges or even over holograms. *Force Drain - Exhausts victims quickly or even instantly of their strength, energy, Force, and power - sacrificing itself to feed Triton. *Force Destruction - A powerful form of Force Wave. Triton used this regularly by charging up Dark Side energy and releasing it in a vicious vortex of power that ripped through nearly anything and pulverizing lifeforms. *Force Phantom - Used to create lesser versions of himself to act of decoys, assist in battle, or conjure small armies. Once destroyed, these phantoms would return to Triton. The extent of this power was not just limited to him - he could also conjure illusions of any figure or object he desired and use them similarly. The range of this ability was unlimited. *Force Net - An unusual Sith technique, Triton would awaken strands of Dark Side energy in a large area and use it to entangle his victims. He could then ignite these strands to devasting effect, obliterating the landscape and any life. *Force Shadow - Triton could create invisible "shadows," of himself and manifest them anywhere in the galaxy, seeing through their eyes and using them as spies. *Force Crush - Gradually slows the target(s) and crushes them. *Force Affliction - A variant of Crush, Affliction would be casted on to the targets and act as a fast acting ravaging toxin that gruesomely deteriorated victims. *Force Scream - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *Force Fury - Could be used on will to awaken the rage within the target to increase their power and strength to seemingly unlimited levels. *Thought Bomb - After a short cast time, Triton could create a massive Dark Side explosion that obliterated any Force Sensitives caught within its blast. *Memory Walk - A form of his mental abilites, Force Walk was used to inspire fear in his enemies and humiliate them over and over again, extract information, or find weaknesses. *Force Wound - A powerful Telekinetic power that could be used to cause gashes and massive bleeding wounds on the target at great range. *Transfer Essence - Like the Sith Emperor, Triton could create vessels of his power and store them for later use in case his main body died, or even do it unwillingly and hide parts of his spirit within unsuspecting targets, laying dormant until the body is needed. *Force Death - A straight forward and overwhelming lethal Sith spell, Force Death could be casted on any target and, if uninterrupted and with enough power, be used to instantly kill them. *Tutaminus - Triton mastered this ability, using it to absorb lightsabers, blasters, and almost any Force or energy based attack with his hands - and sometimes, with his body. *Battlemind - Functioning similarly to Force Fury, Battlemind was used to create sheer infallible focus in combat. *Combustion - A rare ability, this power was used to will objects to explode with pure willpower. *Force Heal - Used to cure disease, treat wounds, null pain, and heal the mind. *Force Blind - Fairly straightforward. *Shatterpoint - Used to instantly locate the weak points in any enemy or situation *Force Walk - A master of binding and manipulating spirits, Triton can absorb the power of light and dark ghosts to further his own, dominate them for use in battle or servitude, or outright erase them from existence. "The Dark Side is a pathway to many abilites some consider to be... unnatural." Observe. Category:Fan Abilities Category:SWTOR Category:Fan Stories